The Friends Of Forever
by OhGodNoNoMoreCandles
Summary: This is a birthday present for Joy a.k.a midnightvioletsakura. Amy and Rouge are best friends. What will happen when a big change comes along?


"Rouge" Amy said shaking Rouge's sleeping body. "Rouge!" Amy repeated but accidently push Rouge off of the bed "Oops"

"Amy!" Rouge screamed. "Its six in the morning. I need sleep"

"Well I guess you'll miss your big day" Amy said a bit angry.

"I'm up okay!" Rouge said but fell over on the bed.

"No your not"

"I am!"

"We need to get your hair done,your nails too,pick up the flowers. Oh! And the dress" But Amy noticed Rouge didn't say anything.

"Sleep"

"Rouge?" Before Amy could say anything she looked over to see that Rouge was fast asleep.

"Rouge you Snorlax!" Amy said in anger. "...Fine you need your beauty sleep" And Amy started to walk to the door. But looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Amy are you okay?" A voice said behide Amy.

"Cream!" Amy said wiping away the tears. "I'm fine" And Amy trying to force a smile.

"But you were-"

"How about we make Rouge a breakfest?"

"Umm okay. Are you sure your okay?" Cream said a bit worried.

"I'm fine Cream. Let's go make breakfest" Amy said to Cream as they walked down the stairs.

"Can we make pancakes?" Cream asked smiling.

"Sur-" Amy said but got cut off by the sound of the lovely door bell.

"I'll get it!" Cream said running to the door and opening it.

"Hi Cream!" A voice said said in the door way.

"Blaze!" Cream said hugging her legs.

"Hi Blaze!" Amy said from the kitchen.

"Where's Rouge?" Blaze said coming in and shut the door behide her.

"Sleep. Do you want to help us with breakfest?" Cream asked hopping off of Blaze's legs.

"I'm not really a good cook" Blaze said a bit worried.

"Pleese!" Cream begged.

"But I-"

"PLEESE!"

"Okay! I'll try" Blaze said a bit annoyed.

"Great!" Amy said walking over to Blaze and Cream.

"Come on!" Cream and Amy said at the same time.

"Nooo I change my mind!" Blaze said in fear. But was to late Amy and Cream dragged her into the kitchen.

"Cream you make the orange juice and Blaze you make the eggs and I'll make the pancakes" Amy said.

"Fine" Blaze gumbled and walked over to the frige and grabbed out the eggs.

"Okay Amy" Cream said with joy.

"Stupid eggs!" Blaze whispered as she smashed the eggs in her hands and dropped them in the bowl.

"So Amy" Blaze said trying to start a conversion. "What do you think about Rouge leaving for France tomorrow?"

A tear slid down Amy's cheek hearing this.

"-I know I'll miss her!" Cream said seeing that Amy was hurt about Rouge's leaving.

"Oh" Blaze said when she cooked the eggs.

"I smell breakfest!" Cosmo said standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hello Cosmo!" Amy and Cream said in a happy tone as Amy started to make the pancakes and Cream finishing the orange juice.

"Come in!" Cream said filled with joy.

"Hello..." Blaze said quietly.

Amy thought for a moment before contuning. "Oh! Blaze this is Cosmo. Cosmo this is Blaze"

"Hello Blaze. It's nice to meet you" Cosmo said walking in the kitchen.

"It's also nice to meet you too Cosmo" Blaze said holding out her hand for Cosmo to shake.

And Cosmo gladly aceapted the hand shake and smiled.

"Cosmo would you like to help us with breakfest?" Cream asked.

"I would love to help" Cosmo said sweetly.

"I know Cosmo will you go pick some berries for the pancakes?" Amy asked.

"Sure"

"Here's a basket for the berries" Amy said handing Cosmo a light brown basket.

"May I pleese go with her Amy?" Cream asked.

"But want about the juice?"

"I'm got it all done"

Amy couldn't help but to giggle. "Go ahead" Amy said with a smile.

"Thank you Amy. Come on Cosmo!" Cream said skipping to the door.

"Bye Cream!" Blaze said "It was also nice to meet you Cosmo"

"It was nice to meet you too Laze" Cosmo said walking out the door.

"Bye!" Cream said shutting the door.

And Blaze just stood there. "She called me Laze! It's Blaze! Not Laze!" Blaze yelled at the door.

"Oh clam down Blaze she made one mistake" Amy said cooking the pancakes.

"But-"

"Morning ladys" Rouge said walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Rouge!" Blaze said putting the cooked eggs on the plate.

"What's all this" Rouge asked.

"Breakfest" Amy said with a bright smile.

"Smells good"

"Well it's just about done. Blaze will you go get Cream and Cosmo?"

"Sure" Blaze said walking to the door and left to find the girls.

"I'll be in the living room" Rouge said as she walked into the living room. And layed down on the couch.

*Amy's POV*

"Okay" I said to Rouge and ran up stairs.

Once I got upstairs I ran in to my room,shut the door a locked it.

"You can't leave me" I whispered with tears in my eyes and put my head in a pillow.

"Why?" I asked my self. "Your my best friend" I said looking a picture from awhile ago. Me and her smiling, me holding up a peace sign and her blowing a kiss. Picture Perfect.

"Amy?" I heard Blaze call me as I wiped away the tears before I came down.

*Normal POV*

"Breakfest is ready" Rouge said sitting at the table with Blaze,Cream and Cosmo.

"Sorry about that" Amy said as she walked over to the table sat down, and started to eat.

After Breakfest...

Are you ready to go Rouge?" Amy asked looking at her watch to see that the time was seven am.

"Ready!" Rouge said

"Who's gonna get married today?" Amy said to pump Rouge up.

"I am!"

"Who?"

"ME!"

"Now get out ther-" Amy stopped to see Rouge wasn't in the house."Rouge?" Amy said looking outside to see Rouge in the car ready to go.

"To the nail and hair shop!" Rouge said as she was driving.

After a few minutes of driving they pulled up to Jane's Hair and Nail Shop.

"We're here!" Amy said smiling.

"I can't wait" Rouge said as they walked inside of the shop.

"Oh! Hello Rouge and Amy" A light blue hedgehog said smiling. "You and Amy are in chair one and two" She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Jane" Rouge said as she and Amy walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"Hello" Twin cats said as they started to rub Amy and Rouge's feet.

"This is great" Amy said enjoying the foot rub.

"You're telling me" Rouge said looking at hair styles.

"I'm going to get curly" Amy said to one of the workers.

"Light curls" Rouge said to the other worker.

*Meanwhile*

"Come on Cosmo!" Cream said as she pulled Cosmo into a Flower Shop

"O-o-okay"

"Hello darling" Vanilla said from behide the counter.

"Hi Mama" Cream said hugging her mother.

"I got Rouge's order in the back. Just a moment" Vanilla said before walking into the back.

"What kind of flowers?" Cosmo asked Cream.

"Beautiful white roses with red tips"

"That sounds very lovely" Cosmo said with a bright smile.

"Hi girls!" Charmy said flying into the shop.

"H-h-h-hi Charmy" Cream said blushing.

"Hello" Cosmo said.

"Oooo" Charmy said seeing the candy on the counter.

"Um Charmy?" Cream asked but he was paying no attention.

"Candy!" Charmy said as he ate the candy.

"No!" Cosmo said in a worried tone.

"Candy candy candy!" Charmy said flying around the room and knocked over a vase full of flowers

"No!" Cream said.

"Oh no!" Charmy said as he looked at the broken vase. "Got to go" He said as he ran out.

"What happened!" Vanilla said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Mama" Cream said as if she was going to cry.

"That's alright Cream dear" Vanilla said as she started to sweep the broken vase.

"I'm sorry about your vase" Cosmo said a bit sad.

"Its alright. You should really get these flowers to Rouge" Vanilla said as she give the flowers to Cream.

"Thanks Mama bye!" Cream said taking Cosmo's a and running off.

"Bye Miss Vanilla!" Cosmo said before they disappeared.

*Amy and Rouge*

"You look great Rouge" Amy said as Rouge applyed her make up.

"Thank you!" Rouge said.

"Here's your dress" Amy said handing Rouge her white and red dress.

"Thank you" Rouge said as she put on her dress.

"Now your perfect!"

"Oh! Thank you Amy your the best best friend ever"

"I also g-got you this" Amy said crying and gave Rouge a gold necklace with a pink jewel on it.

"Amy its beautiful!" Rouge said hugging her as they both cryed

"I'm going to miss you" Amy said crying harder. "I don't know what do do without you!"

"Listen to me you're the strongest girl I know. You'll make it without me" Rouge cryed and she hugged her tighter.

"I want you to know that I'll alway be ther for you no matter what!"

"You just like a sister to me. I'll call you everyday"

"I'll go to the ends of the world for you" They said at the same time.

"Thank you Amy. I would have never gotten through this day with out you"

"And Rouge you'll always be a sister to me. I wish for happiness in your life and were ever it may take you"

"You too"

"Now let's get out there and have a wedding" Amy said as they both wiped away their tears and smiled.

After Rouge's walk down the isle and the vows everybody heard the word they waited for all day.

"Do you Knuckles take Rouge to be your Wife?" A old hedgehog asked.

"I do" Knuckles said with a smile.

"And do you Rouge take Knuckles to be your husband?" He ask Rouge.

Rouge looked at Amy as they smiled for a moment. "I do" Rouge said looking at Knuckles.

"You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The hedgehog said.

"Oh yeah!" Rouge said before Knuckles and Rouge had their first kiss as husband and wife.

Once their lips touched everybody the kiss Knuckles and Rouge walked to the Limo.

"Amy catch!" Rouge said as she thrown her flower bouquet.

"Got it!" Amy said catching it.

"Bye Amy!" Rouge said as she drove off in the Limo.

"Bye!" Amy yelled back. "Hey I note" Amy said seeing a note in the flowers.

"It says Dear Amy, I forgot to do the dishs. Love Rouge" Amy sighed. ROUGE! Amy screamed.

The End!

Hoped you liked it! Review! Happy Birthday Joy! That one was for you!

-SkyTwilightAngel


End file.
